Why Him?
by whooshkimchee
Summary: Kiba and Hinata have been neighbors ever since they were little. Now that they're in high school Kiba realizes his feelings for Hinata. But she's too busy chasing Naruto to notice. But what happens when the one she loves, doesn't love her? Read and Review
1. Prolouge

I could never understand why he was always the apple of her eye. What did he ever do to deserve your love? Haven't I always been the one watching over you and keeping you safe? Where was he to protect you? Nowhere, but still you insist on him being the one meant for you. I'm jealous of him, the way he makes you blush. The way your eyes are always focused on him and never me. He's always the one on your mind, every night before you go to bed. Why can't it be that I am the one you dream of, long for, and love? Don't you get it Hinata…? I'm in love with you.


	2. Lonely Morning

It was the same thing every day… She'd stop by my house to wake me up and greet me that usual bright, innocent smile. Her lavender eyes would always sparkle in the morning sunrise… And her voice was forever so calming, almost like a soft piano melody. But what surprised me was today I wasn't awakened by my innocent angel… Only the little specks of light that seemed to peek through my window was there to greet me. My room was silent, aside from all the hustle and bustle downstairs. Looking around I realized I was really alone.

"Where is she?" I asked myself, my voice hoarse from my long slumber. Putting that thought aside I decided to get up and get ready for school. But no matter how much I tried to think of something else, my mind kept concentrating on her whereabouts. I began to get worried; maybe she was sick, maybe she just forgot to come by, or maybe she just had to go to school early… I tried to shrug it off and told myself that I'd see her later when I got to school.

"Kiba! You're going to be late!" A young woman called from behind my bedroom door. It was none other than my sister, loud as always. But at least she was kind enough to inform me of what time it was.

"Yeah, yeah! I was on my way out anyway!" I yelled back while putting on my shirt. Once I was done I rushed out downstairs where mama was waiting impatiently with my bento.

"Late as always, I hope you haven't been troubling Hinata-chan with your bad habit!" The old woman scolded while handing me my lunch. "Hurry up, I don't want to get another call home you hear me young man!" She yelled out to me as I ran out the door. "And brush your hair! Honestly that boy is a handful."

Akamaru, greeted me as I ran pass him. "Sorry boy! Gotta go!" I answered back. "We can go for a walk when I get home. Promise!"

---At School---

I was alone in the courtyard worrying that the bell would begin to ring, panicking I began to run faster. Thankfully I reached the entrance before it did. Hurriedly putting on my shoes I rushed into the hallway where I saw her.

"Oi! Hinata!" I shouted out to her hoping she'd wait for me. It was strange to see her late, it wasn't like her. Thankfully she stopped to wait for me. "How come you're late?" I laughed as we began running. Her face began to turn red as she mumbled, "N-no reason…" The bell sounded and we both picked up the pace. I slammed the door open with Hinata at my side, everyone looked at us with estranged faces. No questions were asked as we took our seats, Hinata next to the door, while I was at the other end of the room by the windows.

"I see you've made it in time, at least the teachers not here." Shino smirked, as he heard me sigh. At least his glasses were off; I never did understand why he wore them anyway.

"Yeah, ma was buggin' me about it." I said while putting my head down. "Man, all that running made me tired. Wake me up when the teach comes, kay?" I wasn't actually going to sleep; it's just that what happened this morning was weird. My mind wouldn't stop going back to that topic… To add to that, Hinata didn't tell me why she was late. Strange, she used to tell me everything… Why the sudden change? I looked toward her direction and noticed she was staring at someone else.

_Blonde spiky hair… Eh, what's she staring at Naruto for? _I thought to myself, _maybe he's just in her way. I guess…_ Suddenly her face turned a light pink as her lips mouthed the words, "Naruto-kun…" My eyes widened as I sat up asking myself, "Could it be… That she likes him?" I shook my head trying to get rid of that thought. But it was obvious, the way her face would get all flustered. "What the hell, how in the world?"

"Jealous?" Shino replied to his questions. "She's liked him for a while now; I guess you're just slower than the rest of us to notice."

"Shut up…" I growled back while slumping in my seat. "I'm not jealous."


	3. Admit It

Hello! I hope you're enjoying the story so far. It's been a while since I've written anything, so I must be way rusty. D: This is my first Kibahina fic so forgive me, I never imagined myself writing one of these. Ever. Especially since I'm writing this in Kiba's POV. I guess we'll just see how this turns out? Sink or swim. So anyway, I just randomly started thinking about them together, and I was listening to the song "Afterglow" by DBSK. Suddenly, out of thin air, I was inspired! So beautiful. ;o;

I don't have anything against Naruhina so don't yell at me. I just think that Naruto doesn't really deserve her. =___= I don't care if she's madly infatuated with him. I still believe Kiba would make a much better candidate for her since he has always been there for her. I don't have anything against any of the characters in the series, so if it seems like I'm bashing them, I'm really not. It's just meant to add to the story, since it is in Kiba's POV. If you disagree, bite me. :U

'Cause I'll bite back pretty damn hard; and I'm not one for arguing. But if I have too, I suggest you take a step back. I am one angry child. D:

Well, please enjoy reading. Rate and review if you'd like. ^-^

I crossed my arms and glared at the blonde while asking myself what the hell did she see in him anyway. Sure Naruto was a nice guy and all, but he didn't deserve someone like Hinata. He would always get into fights with that prick, Sasuke. He was always loud and obnoxious, announcing to the whole world that he was the best. Arrogant punk. He was way too rough around the edges! Naruto would just end up hurting her with his dumb actions. Besides, wasn't he head over heels for that pink haired girl, Sakura? And wasn't Sakura totally infatuated with Sasuke. Sheesh, I don't really know, why am I even thinking about this?

I let out a long exasperated sigh. All this love triangle, or square thing was just really tiring to think about. The door opened to reveal Kakashi, late as usual with his pathetic excuses. At least I had something to take my mind off of the situation, but it wasn't exactly the most exciting stuff. "Okay class, take out your textbooks and turn to page 547!" Kakashi smiled widely.

So I did as he said and looked at the material we were covering. There were all these numbers and equations I've never seen or even heard of, I think I just felt my brain explode. "Damn it. Today just isn't my day." Could it get any worse? Of course it would, I had a strong feeling in my stomach.

---Lunch Time---

"Kiba." Shino mumbled. "Class is over, let's go eat."

"Mm. I could really use it." I groaned. "Hey, where'd Hinata go? We usually eat together…" I looked toward her desk and she was nowhere to be found.

"Oh, she went off with Sakura to go eat lunch with Naruto. I guess." Shino replied plainly, "She must be making her move."

I got out of my seat quickly and rushed out into the hallway, thinking I had a chance to find her. But she was nowhere to be found, usually Sakura's pink hair would be easy to spot but they must have been far away by now. Stressed out, I decided to go up to the roof; our usual spot. Maybe Shino was just lying just so I could make a fool of myself, perhaps she was already there waiting for me to come. I took a deep breath before opening the door to the roof; I was really hoping she'd be there. Hesitantly I pushed the door forward; the only thing that greeted me was the wind. "Hinata…"

"Why don't you just admit it already?" Shino spoke out of nowhere while standing right behind me, causing me to jump three feet forward.

"Damn it Shino! Don't scare me like that!" I screamed.

"Just admit it already." He replied back.

"Admit what…?" I solicited with a worried expression.

"That you like her." Shino said while walking away. "Why else would you be so worked up over everything?"


	4. Broken

Me? Liking Hinata… Impossible. We're just childhood friends; nothing could ever happen between us anyway. It would be weird, right? I can't really imagine being her boyfriend; I'm more of a brother to her. I'm just worried about her safety, yeah that's it. What if Naruto hurts her? He'll sure as hell have to deal with me that's for sure, no one ever hurts Hinata. I'm just trying to protect her… I don't ever want to see her sad, that's all. I'm not really in love with her, or am I?

I screamed at that thought. Why did thinking have to be so damn painful? Okay for one thing, maybe I am jealous, just because he's basically stealing one of my best friends who's like a little sister to me! Who wouldn't be jealous about that? Two, I'm missing out on a daily ritual. Eating lunch with Hinata because of _**him**_. This is all Naruto's fault; I should just march right up to him and give him a piece of my mind. Then my stomach growled rather loud and I hunched over remembering that I forgot my food in the classroom.

"Damn you Naruto!" I yelled.

---Back In The Classroom---

Hinata stood silently next to Naruto as everyone else broke out into a random topic. She looked up at him nervously biting her lip, "N-Naruto-kun… C-can w-we w-w-walk h-home-"

Naruto smiled at her while finishing her sentence, "Walk home together? Sure Hinata-chan."

I returned and took my seat with a rather frustrated face. My eyes wandered over to their position, it was despicable. He was basically flirting with her, it made my blood boil. Shino seemed to be enjoying this as I turned to see him snickering at my envious state.

"Don't you wish you were in his position?" Shino teased. "Still won't admit it? Face it, the signs are obvious."

"I AM NOT JEALOUS." I said while shooting up out of my seat. "NOR DO I LIKE HER."

Everyone in the class turned to look at me, my face instantly turned red like a ripe tomato. I rushed out into the hallway, there was no way I could face anyone now. People would question me if I went back there. Right now, my only option was to run away like a dog with his tail in between his legs. _Damn Shino, he just had to make me embarrass myself. _

I looked back at the school one last time before going home.

"She doesn't need me… She has Naruto now, I'm sick of thinking about this shit."

Hinata ran towards the window and watched my retreating back, but was interrupted as the teacher came back into the room. "Everyone get into your seats." Kurenai instructed, "Class is now in session."

"I wonder what that was about?" Hinata said to herself while taking one last look at me from the window. "Maybe I should talk to him when I get home."

---In The Park---

I sat atop one of the swings in the nearby park, reflecting on what happened back in the classroom. If only I wasn't such an idiot this wouldn't have happened. But I guess no one could really help themselves if something like this were to happen. Doesn't jealousy ruin even the nicest of people? I laughed at my last though; I wasn't really nice at all. Especially the way I acted back there, there was no excuse for my childish behavior. Surely Hinata would end up hating me for that, I don't blame her. "Not like it matters, she's too busy focusing on Naruto to care about me anymore… I don't think I'm going to go home tonight."

It felt like someone just took away my most prized possession, then I realized… Shino was right. He was always right, but still as stubborn as I am I tried to testify against him. I was only lying to myself, trying to run away from the truth. That in fact I, Kiba Inuzuka did love Hinata with all my heart. I didn't even have a chance to tell her how I felt, and here I was letting her get swept off her feet by that undeserving punk Naruto. What a fool I am for being so slow. "It doesn't matter anymore, if it's what she wants... Then I'll let her have it."

Broken hearted and dejected I began walking with no destination. Not knowing where I'd end up, it didn't matter... Not like I wanted anyone to find me right now.


	5. I Wish

Hey everyone! I'd like to write to someone very special who had the nerve to jump to conclusions about my story. To my reviewer, "Shiva-Chan" this goes out to you.

What's so wrong about writing a Kibahina fic, huh? Is it illegal to express my opinion about this couple? Like I said in "Admit It," I do not personally hate any characters or pairings. I do like Naruhina, but I just started to think about the possibility of Hinata ending up with Kiba. Does it really look like I hate Naruhina as so much to bash them? You don't see me making stupid remarks about them, do you? I'm not yelling, "NARUHINA IS GAY," or "KIBAHINA IS BETTER." So and so, I respect them as a pairing. They are cute together, I'll admit but I just really wanted to try a Kibahina fic.

Don't tell me I'm a Naruhina hater because you sound just like a hypocrite to hate on my story. You even had to go and call it useless, that's low. You're insulting everyone out there that actually likes Kibahina. I don't get why people need to be so irrational over things like this.

So maybe it does seem like I'm making Kiba bash on Naruto, it's part of my damn plot. Just relax. Think about it now; wouldn't someone who's madly in love be jealous if someone were trying to steal their special someone away from them? All of us can honestly say that we've said some mean things about people because of jealousy. I know I have, and I'm not too proud of it.

Sheesh, give me a break. I'm just a writer trying to get my ideas out of my head. No one asked you to open your mouth and say something bad. Haven't you ever heard your mama say, "If you have nothing nice to say, don't say it at all." I didn't pick a bone with you, did I? So why do you need to start shit like this. Can't us people who like Kibahina, just sit back and read without having to deal with this? Wow, people nowadays just don't have any manners.

Wanna fight back? Shut your mouth, I'm done with this shit. And I'm pretty damn sure everyone else who agrees with me is sick of arguing about this stuff. So let's just stop arguing about which is better and just enjoy what people come up with. It's up to Kishimoto-san about who ends up with Hinata anyway. Until then, we'll leave it to the imagination of fanfiction writers.

I'd also like to thank all my readers out there. You guys are amazing, without you I probably wouldn't continue writing this. I just really hope you're enjoying it so far. So please write a review if you have time. Thanks! :]

------On With The Story!-------

Hinata was rather nervous about her little walk with Naruto. She wanted to talk to him so badly, but didn't know where to start. The lavender-eyed girl cursed at herself internally for being so shy. Naruto noticed that she had stopped behind him and had begun to wonder what was wrong. Her face seemed to be even more red than usual, concerned he walked up to her.

"Your face is warm…" Naruto whispered. His face was mere inches away from hers; it wasn't helping Hinata much as she became even more flustered with the situation. "Are you feeling okay?"

Hinata merely fainted with embarrassment, but luckily Naruto was there to catch her. She began to feel bad for troubling him with her weaknesses, Hinata didn't really mean for it to turn out this way. But as shy as she was, she was trying her best to be comfortable around him so that she'd be able to confess her feelings to him.

"I-I'm fine. I'm sorry for troubling you Naruto-kun." Hinata bowed frantically while getting out of his grasp. "I'm just nervous…"

"Nervous?" He laughed at her reaction. "What for, we're just friends here. Don't worry; I'm not going to bite your head off or anything. Relax." Naruto patted her head while giving her a comforting smile. She seemed to ease a bit and even managed to smile back.

"I guess you're right…" Hinata giggled.

The two continued to keep walking, both enjoying each other's company. You could have mistaken them for being a couple with the way they were acting. Hinata wasn't blushing anymore or being shy. Naruto seemed to be having fun as well as they both engaged in a conversation about today's lesson.

"Man, the stuff Kakashi-sensei was talking about totally confused me." Naruto sighed. "I didn't understand any of it!"

Hinata nodded in agreement with him, "It was hard, but I did manage to catch on a little bit. Kakashi-sensei will probably go over it again tomorrow. I will try my best to understand it tomorrow."

"That's the spirit Hinata-chan. I will try my best as well!" Naruto said while taking her hand. "Let's pinky promise on it."

She smiled softly as her cheeks became lightly tinted with a peachy pink. "Okay." Hinata interlocked her pinky with Naruto as they both continued walking. _I think… This is going to work out okay. Perhaps… We'll both fall in love and live happily ever after. _She thought.

"This is your house right?" Naruto asked while pointing to one of the white houses. The lawn was very well taken cared of, the flowers were so beautiful. It looked like something out of a fairytale.

Hinata nodded as she realized that they were in fact right in front of her house. "I guess this is goodbye then. I'll see you tomorrow, Naruto-kun."

"I had fun, we should walk home together more often. Bye Hinata-chan, see you tomorrow." Naruto waved as he continued walking down the street.

Hinata stood at her doorstep watching his retreating back. Taking a deep breath she whispered into the wind, "Goodbye, my love…" With that being said she opened the door into her house with a strong feeling that she forgot something. But Hinata was too happy to even care, she finally got a chance to talk to Naruto without embarrassing herself or something of that sort. She was proud of herself for not being shy and that she had gotten farther than she ever thought possible. "I'm glad that he encouraged me to stop being so shy… Naruto-kun is so nice…"

---Some Place Near the Park---

I looked up at the pink sky and noticed the sun was setting and took another deep breath. Finally, the day was ending. But I wasn't too happy about it, I lost to Naruto. I couldn't believe that I'd just run away from my feelings like that… What was hiding it going to prove, nothing that's what. But even if I did try… What would she do? Would she run away from me, avoid me, or even hate me? I didn't even stop to consider her feelings. This made me even more afraid to tell her. I really didn't know how to love someone… Heh, maybe Naruto was better than me at this. Hinata deserves only the best… Right?

At that last thought I felt my heart just break. If she was happy, then I should be just fine. No matter how much times I told myself, I knew I could never be happy if she was with him. I belonged by her side, the way it always was when we were small. I was the one to pick her up whenever she fell down, protect from her the kids that used to pick on her because of her light eyes, I was _always _there no matter what. But now that we're in high school I guess it can't stay the same forever. We're growing up and she's becoming more independent as each day passes. She was bound to spread her wings and find someone else to love. It's a pity it can't be me… I envy the man who ever ends up with her. He's damn lucky.

Suddenly, it started raining. "I guess this tells me my luck really has run out." Leaning back against the bench, I chuckled mockingly at myself while glancing up into the dark cloudy sky.

---Back at Hinata's House---

Knocking interrupted Hinata as she was sitting down enjoying the warmth of her fireplace. "I wonder who that could be at this hour?" The dark haired girl asked herself. Cautiously she approached the door but was reassured when she heard Kiba's sister's voice. Hinata opened the door to find a worried Hana.

"Is Kiba here?" The young woman asked while looking past Hinata's shoulder. "He hasn't been home since school." Hinata just nodded her head no.

"Oh… Okay…" Hana eyes dimmed at her reply, she was gravely worried about her little brother's whereabouts. "I'll be going now, thanks anyway Hinata-chan."

"Hana-san, I'll go look for him. I think I know where he is." Hinata said while running after her, "Don't worry. I'll find him, promise."

The young women tried to stop Hinata saying that it was far too dangerous for a girl like her to be out at a time like this. But the petite girl argued back not backing down. She already had an idea that Kiba would indeed be at the park at their little secret hideout. They would always go there whenever Hinata would get picked on for her lavender eyes. Kiba always came to the rescue and pulled her away, he was always there to protect her. No matter what, he was always there. Hinata was grateful to have him as a friend, she didn't know where she'd be if he wasn't there throughout their childhood. Hinata just smiled while remembering everything that happened in the past. Hana watched as Hinata grabbed an umbrella from the front door and headed out onto the streets, she figured there was no use in stopping her. When Hinata made up her mind, she would go through with it a hundred and ten percent. "You don't want me to come?" The young women asked. Hinata just nodded, "I need to talk to him about something… Don't worry I'll be fine."

With that, she left Hana with a smile leaving the young woman bewildered.

---The Secret Hideout---

"Shit, it's really coming down." I said while hiding under the roof of the old shack I remembered about when we were young. "I guess I'm really not going home."

I didn't mind not being able to go home, Hinata would have been there anyway. She'd probably ask why I lashed out in class… I'm not exactly one to be great with words; I'd probably come out with a half assed excuse that would make it so obvious. Then what would I do then? I'd be turned to ashes because my own body heat would incinerate me out of embarrassment. At least if I did some how disappear everyone would forget about me and move on. But life wasn't that easy, either way it was going to come out one way or another. Whether I liked it or not, she needed to know how I felt about her or else my head was going to explode. But where would I start?

The creaking sound of the old hinge interrupted me as I froze in my position; a flash of lighting suddenly appeared out of nowhere. A loud bang of unexpected thunder made me jump, I felt a little uneasy as I saw a figure come running toward me. "Kiba-kun!" A familiar voice cried out as a small body landed onto me. Child like hands grasped at my shirt, trembling slightly. "I-I'm scared…" The thundered sounded again as Hinata clung on to me even tighter. My arms slowly wrapped themselves around her petite body, gently cradling her in my arms like I always would. I felt at ease as we sat there, no like I wanted to complain about this. I was pretty damn lucky to be holding her like this now. I just wish this would last forever…

"Sh… Don't worry Hinata-chan." I whispered while running my hands through her smooth locks. Instantly her grip on my shirt loosened, that trick always worked. Whenever she'd cry I was always the one she'd come to… "It's okay, I'm with you. I'll protect you, don't worry."

"Kiba-kun…" Hinata mumbled against my chest.

"Don't say anything… Let's just stay like this…"

_Forever… _

----To Be Continued----

.

Hey guys! Sorry that the update took so long and that it probably sucked. x-x It's just that school has been killers lately… Stupid projects, tests, and quizzes. D;

I am really sorry if you didn't enjoy this chapter. I am not good with certain types of scenes. As you can see in the first part, I suck at doing Naruhina!

Probably because this is after all a Kibahina fic. I swear I'm not doing it on purpose!

Well, I'll see you all in the next chapter.


	6. A Much Needed Push

It seemed as if time had slowed itself down as I sat there holding her in my arms. I questioned myself, was this a dream? It seemed too good to be true. But I realized it wasn't, everything was real. My embrace tightened on her, I didn't ever want to let her go. I loved everything about her, the way she smelled like lavender, how her skin glowed like the moon and silk didn't come close to what her hair felt like. Her smile, her voice, her laugh, I loved all of her. Even her shy personality, which many people, saw as a flaw… But to me it was what made Hinata, Hinata. Besides, it was hard nowadays to find a girl like her.

"Hey Hinata…" I said trying to break the silence. The only reply I got was the pattering rain on the rooftop, and then I realized she fell asleep right on me. "You really don't know how to give me a break do you?" I laughed silently.

I relaxed myself against the wall knowing that she wasn't going to wake up anytime soon. I could have waken her up, but who would pass up a moment like this?

"God, you must think this is funny…" I sighed. It was like Naruto was unintentionally rubbing it in my face, and God was there helping him out. Sheesh, this world really is a cruel place! "Here's the girl I love sleeping right on me, but I can't even do anything because she's in love someone else…"

Just then I felt her squirming her way up to me, when I looked down I realized her face was mere inches away from mine. Her lips were parted slightly, as if readying herself for a kiss. I was a bit confused at first but moved in closer, decreasing the space between us. She wouldn't mind if I kissed her right? She was the one who wanted this… I was just giving it to her, there's no harm in that. Why would she be doing it other wise? My mind was crowded with thoughts, I wanted to kiss her; but at the same time, I knew it was wrong. Our lips were barely two inches away from each other; I waited in desperation as she closed the distance between us.

"Naruto-kun…" She whispered over my lips. I turned away as my heart sank deep within my chest. I should've known better, I don't get why I even try. Hinata could never look at me the way she did with Naruto. If only I realized the way I felt about her, then maybe things could have ended differently. I would be the one… The one who'd protect her when she was scared, the one who would hold her close and never let her go, the one to keep the promises they made with her, the one who would wipe her tears away, to stand behind her all the way so she'd never fall… To be the guy who would love her fully like no other man could. I wanted to be the reason why she'd never look for love again.

My eyes suddenly teaared up as I held Hinata for one last time before waking her up. "The rain stopped… So let's go home. "

"Nnh… Kiba-kun, I'm so sorry for falling asleep on you!" She replied while quickly getting off of me. I watched as she stood, seemed like she didn't remember anything that happened a couple minutes ago. I was safe for now.

"When haven't you fallen asleep on me? It's okay, I'm used to it by now." I laughed, trying to lighten up the mood. Hinata just blushed at my response.

She quickly walked out of the shed leaving me behind. I stood there thinking about what would happen if she really did hear me, and judging by the way she walked out of here… It kind of seemed like she heard what I said… The good thing about it would be that at least she knew my feelings, the bad thing; how would she take it? I sighed while making me my out of the shed, taking one last look at where we once lay.

"It's really cold…" Hinata whispered to herself while staring out into the distance. Then she felt someone place something onto her shoulders. "Kiba-kun…?"

"Take it, you need it more than me." I smiled back. "I don't want you catching a cold."

"But then you'll get sick…" She quickly replied.

"Nah, don't worry. I'm strong, remember?"

She just giggled back and nodded.

Both of us walked together, side-by-side just enjoying each other's company. It was silent, but surprisingly not awkward. At least she didn't ask me about why I lashed out in class today, so it was a good thing. But in the back of my mind, I'll admit it though; I secretly wanted her to talk to me about it. As I was so caught up in my thinking I didn't notice as she shyly turned to stare at me, concern plastered all over her porcelain visage.

"Kiba-kun, what's wrong?"

"Well, you really want to know? I like this girl a lot, but you see… She has the hots for this undeserving guy."

"Is that why you got mad today?"

"Yeah, plus to make it even worse. I used to be really great friends with her, but now the guy's stealing her away from me. I don't know what to do."

"Seize the day, win her heart. Don't give up! I'm rooting for you Kiba."

_Easier said than done…_ I thought. "I guess you wouldn't mind."

"Of course I wouldn't… I want you to be happy."

She smiled reassuringly while grabbing onto both of my hands. Hinata held them and stared at me straight in the eyes. "You should tell her how you feel… Because it's better to try, than just giving up. Remember, whenever I doubted myself. You were always there, giving me the push I needed. You told me not give up because you were there rooting for me all the way. Now's it's my turn to give you the push you need."

I stared at her in silence and slowly looked down at our hands. I hid my face from her closing my eyes tightly; debating whether or not right now was the perfect moment to tell her. Because I realized Hinata was right; I still had a chance and I should really take it! I moved my hands as my head shot up to look at her. My eyes gazing intensely into hers, I gripped onto her hands tightly and said…

"I'm in love with you…"

It was then, the day was seized. Too bad I didn't know what I was getting myself into.

See you in the next chapter!


	7. Coco Puffs

Well then, I apologize for not continuing this story for almost a year now. Thank you to all my readers and those who have written reviews. I must apologize for my laziness and complete lack of motivation to keep continuing writing. It seems as if I have lost my talent in writing. I don't have much room left for creativity with all the AP English essays I've written. Please bear with my lack of skill in this chapter. I'm afraid it may make your eyes bleed. But please, do try to enjoy.

------

I watched as Hinata came in closer to me, her face resting against my chest. I could feel her cheeks radiating a faint glow. Perhaps she was blushing, as a way to secretly tell me her feelings were the same. Strange though, her body felt heavier than usual… I gently pushed her body forward to see what was wrong.

"She fainted on me…" I said with a weary laugh. "Hinata fainted on me." God, you must really hate me huh? I sighed while looking at her. I couldn't help but blush as I saw her slightly parted lips, but I frowned at my indecency toward her. Man, you've seriously gotta stop thinking about that stuff Kiba. Perhaps that was the reason God hated me so much. How could I ever deserve to have her? God had gifted the earth to be graced with her presence. She was pure of heart, soft spoken and had alluring milky eyes, perhaps she was the reincarnation of the Virgin Mary. How could I ever imagine being able to grasp her with my tainted hands to protect and love her? Her beauty was unrivaled, though none had taken note because of her introverted nature. I at least felt blessed to be a part of her life as a childhood friend and to have shared so many memories with her. I knew things would change no matter how hard I would try to hold onto her. Time is a much stronger force than a person's love for someone. Nothing could ever stop time… I looked at her again, holding her in my arms. "You shouldn't have given me that push…" I whispered. I knew she couldn't return my feelings, I shouldn't have even tried.

---Later That Night---

Hinata sat at the top of her bed, clinging tightly to one of her pillows. Her face was buried deep into it; she felt like crying but knew it wasn't right. Kiba deserved every right to cry, Hinata thought, but he didn't. She did faint however, but soon regained consciousness. Hinata just didn't know how to handle that situation, what was she supposed to say to Kiba anyway? I'm sorry I don't love you; I'm madly in love with Naruto? Hinata just couldn't imagine doing that to Kiba; after all he had done so much for her. She couldn't just smash his heart into pieces like that; just the thought of doing that to Kiba hurt her own heart.

"Perhaps it is better to forget…" Hinata whispered while walking over to the window that faced Kiba's room. The lights were off, she frowned. Maybe he was sleeping… Or even sulking. "Kiba-kun. I'm sorry… I can't love you."

---The Next Morning---

I laid in my bed and stared up at the ceiling as little specks of sunshine began to enter my room. My eyes were blank, I barely slept. It was quiet; there was no noise down stairs which was the usual Saturday morning. I was alone. I didn't feel like getting up, life wasn't worth it anymore. Seriously, the girl I loved and practically gave my all to turned me down by fainting on me. That was such a blow to my ego I could've sworn I was set back a couple of inches after that. (Haha, inside joke. I know, that's a terrible one. :D)

GROWWWLLLL. I'm hungry, announced my stomach. I cringed, I didn't want to get up. I died internally and felt the need to rot away in the quarters of my room. Except my stomach began to argue with me and it eventually won the battle. I hurried downstairs to counter the attack… WITH A GIGANTIC BOWL OF COCO PUFFS. Nothing beats a nice cold bowl of cereal to fix a broken heart… "If Hinata won't love me, I'ma find someone else who will."

I knew I was only lying to myself. I wasn't really going to find anyone; I would remain loyal to her no matter what. I loved her and knew patience was key in getting what you want. But sometimes, you have to take actions into your own hands. I sat there thinking of a way to win her heart, to totally sweep her off her feet. I wasn't sure what to do, but my Coco Puffs tasted pretty damn good.

-----

Oh yeah, that probably was a total disappointment. After a year, I decided to start writing again. D: I need songs for inspiration, really badly. I ran out of it a long time ago. Thanks to my AP English class. My creativity went down the drain. It's always essay, essay, and essay. Never anything creative. Well, I'll see you guys in the next chapter.

-;

Yours Truly,

~Kim


	8. Don't Try So Hard

"I just realized… I didn't take Akamaru on a walk like I was supposed to yesterday." I said while finishing up my bowl of Coco Puffs. "OH! This'll be a great opportunity for me to ask Hinata to come with me." I wasn't going to give up that easily. I mean, c'mon. My mother would never be proud of me if I gave up on love. She'd be pissed that I'd have to live at home with her for the rest of her life. I won't even be able to walk around my house naked whenever I wanted to! But more importantly, I'd stay single and die alone. And no one ever wants to go through that. But seriously, I would never end up with the girl I loved with all my heart. Yeah, that's pretty cheesy for a guy to say. I'm not afraid to admit I love a girl with my whole being. YEAH THAT'S RIGHT. I LOVE HINATA HYUUGA WITH ALL MY HEART.

Oh wait, I forgot. She lives next door to me. That was a pretty stupid move Kiba… It's totally fine, I really need an ego boost anyway. If she heard me, I pray to God she did not just faint again. I hurried into the bathroom to get ready for our impromptu date. I hoped she would be out tending her flower garden and hopefully she would be willing to go on a stroll with me. I looked at myself in the mirror, no matter how long it would take. I will make Hinata fall in love with me.

-10 A.M-

I rushed out into my yard eager to make my move. Akamaru barked at me and wagged his tail. "I'm sorry boy; I didn't get to walk you yesterday. Why don't we go to that special place?" Akamaru barked in approval as he waited patiently to begin our walk.

"Kiba-kun?"

I turned around to find Hinata wearing her usual crisp white sundress, accompanied by a worried look. I stared at her, baffled by the surprise encounter. Well it wasn't really much of a surprise; I mean she does live right next to me. But more importantly, I have the worst luck ever. Time stood still as our gazes locked onto each other, an awkward silence washed over us. I quickly looked away a bit flustered, what was that about anyway? God, can't you say something Kiba! She's standing right in front of you, c'mon seize the day before it's over! I thought to myself while glaring into the distance.

"I'm glad you're up. I was just about to come see you." Hinata smiled trying to ease the atmosphere.

"Well I didn't get to walk Akamaru yesterday, so I was thinking today would be great to spend the whole day with him." I said while attaching his leash.

"I wanted to ask you if you wanted to come with me." Hinata frowned.

"Where were you planning on taking me?" I asked with a confused face.

"I wanted you to come with me to the open market." Hinata blushed. "But you're busy, so never mind. I'll just go now."

"Actually, I was gonna ask you if you wanted to come with me." I said while scratching the back of my head. "So I'll tag along with you, do you mind if Akamaru comes along?"

"Not at all!" She nodded. "It's been a while since we went walking together. Right, Akamaru?" Akamaru barked in agreement and rushed up to Hinata eagerly waiting to be touched by her. Hinata obliged and descended to his level and spread her arms out. Akamaru willingly jumped into her arms, his tail wagging with great force.

Well that wasn't so bad. I swear to God, I need to stop having a heart attack every time Hinata shows up without notice. Besides, it shouldn't be that awkward at all, we're friends. Yeah, and if I don't act fast that's all we'll ever be. I sighed at that thought. I hate rejection. Come to think of it, she kind of did reject me. But that wasn't enough to completely kill my ego. Fine, fine. It kind of did set me back a lot. It's just that love will not let me sit and sulk with my tasty bowl of coco puffs.

Putting all that aside we began our walk downtown to the open market. It was quiet aside from our footsteps, I wasn't sure if Hinata could hear my heart pounding within my chest. She looked a bit uneasy as she fidgeted with her fingers. I decided to play it cool and continue walking. Then she began taking quick sneaky glances, of course I caught her in action. I decided not to say anything; it would only make her feel more uncomfortable. Akamaru looked back and forth at us, he knew something was up. My grip on the leash was loose and Akamaru saw it as an opportunity to run away. And so he did, with speed that was unmatched. I shook my head, Akamaru not now… I watched as he disappeared around the corner.

"Well… What now?" I asked Hinata.

"We should go look for him," Hinata suggested. "Let's split up."

"I wouldn't worry about him; he does this all the time." I sighed. "He knows how to get home."

"Kiba-kun, you shouldn't abandon Akamaru." Hinata scolded. "We're going to look for him now."

I watched as she began running, trying to catch up with Akamaru. It was useless, that dog was damn smart and fast. Hinata didn't have a chance to catch up to him and she knew very well she wasn't capable of such a task, she was anemic. I hurried after her in an attempt to convince her to stop. Although she was physically weak, Hinata had a hard head. If she wanted to do something and her mind was set, there was nothing no one could ever say to stop her. I stopped at an intersection; I had three paths to choose from. I wasn't sure which way she had taken, by this time I began to worry about her. What if she fell down, what if she got hurt? What if she fainted? What if some random guy tried to kidnap her? I cringed at that last thought; I had to make a decision and fast. I closed my eyes and tried to catch her scent in the air, I knew it was impossible but I just had to try. Where did she go? I asked myself, my heart beating uncontrollably. Then I smelt a faint trace of lavender, my eyes opened widely. I turned left and dashed, sure enough I saw Hinata still running but her pace began slowing. I hastened and caught her before she could fall.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and held her tightly. "You don't have to push yourself for me." I whispered. "It's not like you love me anyway."


End file.
